


Web Connections

by wilddragonflying



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce is the wise old grandfather, Clint and Natasha are the scary cousins, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multiple Points of View, Not literally, Peter's the baby, Steve and Bucky are his dads, The Amazing Spider-Man/Avengers Crossover, Thor's the clueless cousin, Tony's the uncle everyone loves to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's... webs all over New York City. Tony knows for a fact they weren't there the night before, and he also knows that there's this new kid-- "Spider-Man", the networks are calling him-- on the news. Tony, Jane(visiting from London), and Bruce are all interested in the name of science. Pepper wants to be the kid's PR agent, Nick wants to recruit him, and Steve and Bucky are worried about the effect of being a superhero at such a young age.</p><p>Thor just wants to see this spider-human creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Connections

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off, I must warn you: I haven't seen The Amazing Spider-Man(THOUGH I DESPERATELY WANT TO), so any mistakes in plot... consider them fallout from building a crossover. But I just really needed Peter getting adopted by the Avengers. Any Spider-Man knowledge comes from the (wonderfully horrible) Toby Macguire movies.
> 
> Secondly, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes grammarwise are my own; feel free to point them out.
> 
> Thirdly, I don't know how many chapters/words this is going to be, I'll just be writing it a chapter at a time. Hopefully I'll be able to keep the plot semi-coherent.
> 
> Fourth, it really irks me when people have Thor talk and act like a three-year-old. Seriously. This is a frigging Norse God from an extremely technologically advanced society. HE'S NOT STUPID. Like someone else put it-- You try getting dumped several thousand years in the past, and get made fun of by cavemen for not knowing how to use flint. So yes, while my Thor will be a little simple in that he's confused occasionally by us Midgardians and our outdated technology, he's not going to be a three-year-old in a supermodel's body.
> 
> Edited to add: This work is officially a standalone now; I have no intention of continuing this, as I am busy with other projects.

Tony blinked in confusion at the shadowy pattern on the floor of his workshop. He hadn't had any coffee yet, so his brain wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders, but he was pretty sure that the pattern looked like... a spiderweb. Lifting his gaze, Tony squinted at the window, frowning as he walked closer. There was a spiderweb on it. A  _big_ honking spiderweb.

"JARVIS? What do you have on giant spiderwebs?"

"There is a slew of news stories concerning a new superhero who won a battle against a lizard-human hybrid last night, sir," JARVIS responded, helpfully bringing up a few of the stories mentioned on the main screen.

Tony studied the stories for a few moments before humming thoughtfully. "JARVIS, I'm going to get some of that web. If this kid produces it from himself, then his DNA should be mixed in it."

"Sir, I don't recommend that course of action. Ms. Potts would not condone it either."

Tony waved one hand dismissively. "We need to know about this kid in case he becomes a threat. Or in case he could help us with a threat."

***

Peter blinked at the knocking on his bedroom door. "Aunt May, I told you I was going to sleep in since we don't have school!"

There was a beat, and then he heard a hissed, "Bucky, I told you you didn't need to knock her out!"

"Yeah, yeah, like  _you're_ so perfect, Cap."

Before Peter could throw open the door and demand to know what the two men had done with his aunt, there was a tapping, a "Bucky, don't you-- ", and then the door was flying inwards.

"Dare," Captain America finished on a sigh.

The brunet with the metal arm tossed the Captain a cocky grin. "Like I was going to get a face full of web. Remember how the Hulk had to pull Tony out of the one he was trying to take a sample of?"

"Good point," the Captain conceded before turning back to face Peter, who was on the verge of a miniature meltdown.  _Captain America_ and _Bucky Barnes_ were standing in his doorway.

The meltdown vanished when he remembered the Captain's comment about his aunt. "What did you do to Aunt May?" he demanded, backing up and raising his hands defensively.

"Chloroform," Barnes said flippantly, shrugging one shoulder. "She'll be fine. We needed to talk to you."

"No, we came to extend an invitation to both Parker  _and_ his aunt, you jerk," the Captain contradicted, glaring at Bucky.

Bucky shrugged. "Oops?" he offered.

Peter clenched his jaw. "What invitation?" he ground out.

"We wanted to invite you both to come to the Avengers Tower; Stark, Banner, and Foster want to ask you some questions, as do Fury and Coulson."

Peter frowned. "Stark and Banner as in Tony Stark and Bruce Banner?" Both men nodded. "I don't recognize the other names."

"That's exactly the way they want it."

***

Peter anxiously watched as Aunt May came out of the chloroform-induced sleep. "Aunt May?"

She blinked slowly. "Peter?"

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm here. You should feel lucky; Barnes decided to chloroform you instead of hitting you."

"Hey!"

"Can it, Buck."

Aunt May looked over Peter's shoulder in surprise. "Captain America's standing in my kitchen."

Peter nodded. "He and Barnes want us to go to the Tower."

"And... Why is that?"

Peter glared at Barnes, who held up his hands. "Stark's the guy you wanna be pissed at, kid."

Peter sighed. "I'll tell you-- or they might-- when we get there."

She didn't like it, Peter could tell, but she accepted it. He pushed himself to his feet and turned to face the two Avengers. "So. We following you?"

"Sure."

***

Bucky watched Steve as he drove. "So. Any idea what this kid's going to do?"

"Besides stick you to a wall with a web? Seriously, how did you miss Stark telling us to invite them  _both_?"

Bucky shrugged. "Dunno." He tended to zone out most things Stark said. It was how he kept from acting out one of the 342 ways he had plotted to kill the rich ass.

Steve shook his head. The two men were quiet for a few moments before Steve spoke, changing the subject. "He's only seventeen, Bucky."

Bucky sighed. "I know." When _he_ was seventeen, he was working to support both himself and Steve, and trying to keep Steve alive, help him survive through another winter. "Too damn young."

Steve nodded. "He's going to have these... abilities for the rest of his life, now. And thanks to what happened last night, he's going to have a target on his back for that long, too. Him and anyone else that's connected to him."

"And he won't see them coming," Bucky added in a murmur. He remembered a couple of people he'd been sent to pick up while he was under HYDRA's control-- people with special talents. He didn't know what became of them after he delivered them. "If someone else gets the idea to get his DNA from his webs..."

"He's screwed," Steve finished. 

"Maybe not," Bucky mused. "I've still got contacts, and so do Nat and Fury. We might be able to find someone to terrify or bribe into removing all traces of Peter Parker from any records."

Steve frowned. "I'd rather it not come to that."

"Because that would mean coming in contact with someone I knew while I was the Winter Soldier?" Bucky challenged, his hackles raising defensively.

Steve held up a hand placatingly. "Because that would mean that he's going to be involved."

Bucky settled. "Okay. But even if he doesn't get involved, if this battle with whatever that lizard-thing was-- and how did we miss that, by the way?-- is the first and last time he gets involved, people are still going to want to study the kid. None of them will be as nice as Stark, Bruce, and Jane about it."

Steve sighed. "I know."

***

It didn't take long to reach the tower; as they approached, Peter's jaw dropped. He was actually going to get to go  _inside_ that? Captain America-- "Steve, please"-- pulled into a parking garage, and Aunt May followed them in. After they parked, the four of them met in front of what Peter assumed was an elevator. "So..." he began, awkwardly.

Barnes jerked his head towards the elevator. "Let's head up, then we'll talk." His tone left no room for argument, and while Steve rolled his eyes, the three of them followed him into the compartment.

"JARVIS, where is the rest of the team?" Steve asked as the elevator started moving.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, and Ms. Foster are in the living room, Thor is in the kitchen, and Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov are on their way to the living room from the gym, sir," a voice spoke from the speaker in a corner.

"Security guard?" Peter asked, looking at Steve, who shook his head.

"AI; Stark invented him. Thanks, JARVIS."

***

As soon as they stepped into the living room, all noise stopped. At least, until Stark bounced to his feet. "Spidey! Can I just say, your web is amazing-- its structure is completely unique, incredibly strong, and super sticky-- "

"Stark, shut up," a redhead said irritably, shoving the billionare back into his seat as she passed to sit next to a man who had a quiver full of arrows resting against his leg.

"'Spidey'?" Aunt May mouthed at Peter, who shrugged.

Steve and Barnes walked into the room, gesturing to an empty couch, indicating that Peter and his aunt should take it. "Everyone, this is Peter Parker, and his Aunt May. Peter, May, this is Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Jane Foster, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, and I'm not sure where Thor is." Steve gestured to each person in turn as he introduced them.

"Lovely to meet you, Peter," Jane said warmly. "And Steve, Thor's still in the kitchen. I'll go and get him."

"No snogging in the kitchen," Barnes called after her, laughing when she flipped him off over her shoulder.

Steve smacked him in the arm. "Bucky, really?"

"What? Number of times she's told  _us_ that-- "

"That was once, and only because you were halfway to convincing me to let us have sex in the kitchen," Steve said flatly. Bucky grinned unrepentantly. 

Peter choked on air. "You two-- "

Instantly, Bucky's playful demeanor vanished, replaced by a flat, cool expression. "You got a problem with that?"

"Bucky," Steve murmured warningly, resting a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"No, I don't," Peter hastened to reassure them both. "Just... Unexpected."

Bucky snorted. "Right. Captain America being gay; not something most people would believe."

Peter shrugged. "You look like you love each other. Kinda hard to misinterpret."

Bucky studied him for a moment. "You're not too bad, kid," he decided after a moment, sitting down on Steve's lap. The blond didn't react beyond wrapping one arm around his partner's waist; apparently this was something that happened a lot, because the rest of the Avengers didn't bat an eyelash.

There was a slightly awkward silence, broken eventually by Jane returning with who Peter assumed was Thor in tow. "Found him cursing the coffee machine," Jane said, smiling fondly at the man, who grinned sheepishly.

"It would not relinquish the pot," he explained.

"He forgot to push the 'release' button," Jane clarified.

The rest of the gathering chuckled, and then Thor caught sight of Peter.

"This is the one who produced the webs still clinging to the Tower?" he asked, looking at Peter curiously.

Peter nodded cautiously. "I'm-- sorry?"

"Do not apologize, young Midgardian. It is good to see even Tony baffled by something," Thor returned, chuckling, and then outright laughing at Stark's indignant spluttering.

"Peter?" Aunt May interrupted, looking at Peter intently. Peter squirmed in his seat; he knew what was coming next. "Are they saying that  _you_ were the one who fought that awful creature last night?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I got bit by a spider that was being experimented on, and, well-- "

"Now you're Spider-Man," she finished. "Hm. You should've told me-- would've been better than you lying to me about where you were all those times you came home late or had suspicious injuries."

Peter flushed. "Sorry, Aunt May."

"Well!" Everyone jumped when Stark clapped his hands and stood up again. "Now that that's sorted, and everyone's on the same page, on to the main topic! Which is: Kid, you're unique. We want to study you."

"Tony!" Bruce said, exasperated. "Sorry," he added, addressing Peter. "He never thinks about what's going to come out of his mouth. What he means, is that-- with your permission, of course-- we would like to study your abilities. You'll be paid for your time, of course, because-- Well, you'll be working with the partner of a Norse God, Tony Stark, and a man who has to take breaks sometimes to keep from letting the Other Guy out. It won't be easy."

Before Peter could reply, Clint spoke up. "Oh, come off it, Banner. You know that's not the only reason he was invited." Clint turned to Peter. "Me and Nat also want to spar with you, maybe help you train a bit."

"How could you help with that?" Peter asked, curious.

"I'm the best sniper and archer in the world, and she's one of the best assassins. Well, reformed assassins."

"You forget who trained her," Bucky chimed in, raising an eyebrow. "And who can still kick her ass in combat."

"Kick my ass, my foot," Natasha shot back. "Last time was a draw, you asshole."

"And the time before that, I had you pinned and disarmed, ready to break both of your arms," Bucky countered, a glint in his eyes.

"Children, shut up," Steve cut in, smacking Bucky in the side of the head and leveling Natasha with a loaded look. Bucky rolled his eyes and settled back against Steve's chest, and Natasha huffed before leaning back against the couch.

"Now that our daily bragging fight is done," Stark said, with an inappropriate amount of cheer, "what do you say, kid? Wanna become the Avengers' newest plaything?"

Peter thought it over for a moment. "Quit calling me kid, and don't ever call me something that makes me sound like your bitch again, and you've got a deal."

Tony laughed. "I like him."


End file.
